underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Claudette Sanders (Novel)
Before the Dome Claudette was the wife of Andrew DeLois Sanders and the mother of Dorothy Sanders, she lived in Chester's Mill. It was mentioned in the novel that Claudette had an undeniable expensive taste, and that she had wanted a new Seneca plane like the one she was learning to fly with Chuck Thompson. Under the Dome "The Airplane and the Woodchuck" Claudette is taking a flying lesson with Chuck Thompson, paid for by her husband Andrew. Claudette and Chuck have a brief conversation while flying the plane when Claudette notices boys fishing from the bridge below. Chuck tells her politely to stay focused. After flying a while longer the planes dials dropped, Claudette utters her final words "What the hell?" as she and Chuck crash into the dome, killing them both. "Barbie" Claudette's death is shown again, this time through Dale Barbara's point of view on the ground. "Junior and Angie" Claudette is mentioned in the novel when it states Claudette and Chuck Thompson were not lucky, no one in Chester's Mill was lucky on Dome day but few were as unlucky as Angie McCain. Death While taking a flying lesson with Chuck Thompson the dome came down, the Seneca plane crashed into the dome destroying it and killing both Chuck and Claudette. Relationships Andrew DeLois Sanders Although the two aren't seen interacting it is clear Andrew loves his wife dearly. It is mentioned in the novel that Claudette has an expensive taste, but Andrew buys everything Claudette would like including flying lessons from Chuck Thompson. After Claudette's death Andrew became very depressed, to the point of almost committing suicide when discovering Dorothy had also been killed. Finally while staying with Phil Bushey, Andrew became addicted to drugs again due to his depression. This lead Andrew into a battle with Big Jim Rennie and the town's police force which ultimately resulted in his death, while preparing to fight against them Andrew named his gun Claudette after his wife. Dorothy Sanders Although the two aren't seen interacting it is clear Dorothy loved her mother, this is shown by her devastation once hearing the news about her mother's death. Dodee later went to Angie's house still upset, explaining her mother had died when Junior strangled her to death. Chuck Thompson Although the two are only seen interacting very briefly they were shown to have a positive relationship with one another, it was mentioned that Chuck loved teaching students like Claudette. James Rennie Jr. In the chapter "Junior and Angie" when Junior spots Chuck Thompson's plane he wishes it would crash, this is most likely nothing personal against Claudette and instead to stop the noise caused by the plane that was making Junior's headaches worse. Appearances Trivia *Claudette is the first character to appear in the entire novel. *Claudette is one of the first people killed by the Dome. *Andrew DeLois Sanders names his gun after Claudette after she dies in the plane crash. *Claudette is one of the only characters to have her death shown twice, once through her and Chuck's point of view and in the next chapter it is shown again through Barbie's point of view. Category:Novel Characters Category:Chester's Mill